


A New Partnership

by UnwrittenPhoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPhoenix/pseuds/UnwrittenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "We are both being paid to kill someone, why not work together?" Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Partnership

As a child Clarke believed that violence was not the answer, a stark contrast to how she feels now. The tight blue dress she wore had nowhere to conceal weapons, not even a thigh holster, so her hair was pinned up with razor sharp chopsticks and a dagger was in the clutch in her hand. The dress had a mesh midsection, a tight skirt that reached mid-thigh, and sweetheart neckline that made her boobs look fantastic. Tonight a red wig was required to cover her blonde locks. Needless to say any red blooded male was giving her the eyes right now, the feeling was making me feel powerful, but she’d really rather not have all eyes on me while trying to assassinate someone.

She turned and grabbed the closest suit jacket lapel and pulled the guy to match down to her lips, the lips coated in sinfully red lipstick, she kissed him hard and slow and his hand splayed over the small of my back. She pulled back sucking the guys lip between my teeth.

“Look I’d thank you for that, but I also didn’t really want the jealousy of every male in the room focused on me.” Clarke knew that voice. Fuck. “So little Miss Princess, are you going to help me finish this assassination and split the reward, or am I going to have to dispose of you as well?” Bellamy was dangerously close to me and she stared into his brown eyes, they had golden specks in them, she leaned my head onto his chest

“Fuck Blake. Since when do you take assignments like this? You hate parties.” She murmured into his chest to keep our cover

“It was a special request for me, how about you Princess? This is a little too public for you.”

“Special request.” She grumbled glancing up at him and I was immediately fascinated by the dusting of freckles across his cheeks, she’d never been this close to him.

“You’re one hell of a kisser Princess.” A smirk spread across his lips, making the smudge of red lipstick on his bottom lip shine when the light hit it

“Let’s do this together Blake, I’ve got a nice tub of ice cream waiting for me at home, as well as a movie marathon.” She reached up smiling, cover to keep up, and wiped the lipstick from his lip.

“Of course, anything for you Princess.” He kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they approached the target slowly.

Clarke knew exactly what to do to get the target alone, especially since the man was known to enjoy threesomes. Bellamy knew exactly what she was doing. She ran a hand down the targets, Finn Collins’, tie and gripped it tightly pulling him flush against her.

Clarke’s lips ghosted over Finn’s as she whispered to him, “Let’s go somewhere more _private_.” She slipped her hand into Finn’s and let Bellamy guide the way.

They came to a secluded hallway of the palace, her palace. She pulled the chopsticks from her hair letting the curly red locks tumble down her back. She kissed Finn, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy kissed down her neck as she did so.

Seconds later Finn Collins was dead on the floor, two puncture wounds in his neck and no blood on Clarke’s hands to prove anything. Bellamy took her hand and they made a bee line for the closest exit. The exit that lead straight into the woods.

In the woods she couldn’t stop Bellamy as he lifted her from the ground and pressed her against a tree. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and her legs hooked around his hips. His hands roamed up her sides and hers ventured into his curly messed up locks.

“If this is what happens when we actually work together we might have to do this more often.” She panted out as he kissed down her neck, in response to her words he let out a chuckle before drawing his tongue over a spot under her ear, drawing a gasp from her lips.

Hours later, Bellamy and Clarke realized something. “Bellamy, who did you get paid by?” She asked

“Uhhh the person said to address them as O, wait” a string of curses left both of their mouths “My fucking sister set us up, Princess.”

“Is it bad that I’m not that angry at her?” Clarke asked kissing his jawline before trailing her lips down his neck

“I’m god damn thankful, I’ve wanted you naked in my bed for a long long time Princess.” He dragged his hands down her back sending shivers through her

“I’ve wanted to be in your bed since I met you on my first job.” She kissed down his chest smiling up at him “I think it’s time for round two Bell.” She hooked her fingers in his boxers and he smirked down at her

“About damn time, Clarke” He dragged her back up to kiss her in a firey passion. “About damn time” He murmured against her lips.


End file.
